dotescraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Mobs
''The Mobs of DotesCraft are all created via the Custom NPCs mod. The various mobs of DotesCraft come in different shapes and sizes, and most of them have very valuable drops. Their power also grows as the player's level grows. Any mobs left over when the player was still a low level (like level 5), they will remain in their "weak" form until killed. (this means their damage and health will be miniscule compared to the player's). Some mobs form clans or factions, or even whole races. And if one were to mess with a certain faction, they can face consequences. List of Mobs *Ancient Sovereign *Ember Warlock *Fallen Tyrant *Fire Orb *Ice Orb *Jungle Lizard *Nazrene *Necrolyte *Netherdrake *Riki *Shadow Drone *Sniper *Spectre *Swamp Mage 'Bandits' *Ambusher *Dart Shooter *Thief *Zidane 'Empire of Bones' *Skeleton Sworder *Skeleton Spearman *Skeleton Archer *Skeleton Axeman *Skeleton Peasant / Skeleton Miner *Skeleton Priest *Skeleton Drone *Skeleton Magius *Ravada 'The Naga' *Slardar *Siren *Nightcrawler *Guard 'Ore Decoys' *Coal Fake *Diamond Fake *Gold Fake *Iron Fake 'The Scintillant Waste' *Arachnid *Dune Broodmother *Mini-Ramses *Sand Golem *Sand Storm *Venomous Arachnid 'Summoned' *Death Hecate *Dune Scuttler *Familiars *Ghost Drake *Infernal Golem *Mini-Ramset *Plague Slime *Rudy Bosses Bosses are very strong mobs that usually require better gear and high levels to defeat successfully. Most bosses have very valuable drops and give out lots of experience points, and are also usually the subject of many quests. 'High-Tier Bosses' These bosses are among the most powerful, and is usually considered the "main antagonists" of the game. They are also the hardest bosses to defeat. *Crixalis, the Sand King is the ruler of the Scintillant Wastes, a large, vast desert with various sandstorms. He is the ambassador, guardian and ruler of the sentient endless desert. *Harbinger is an outworldly being who is lost in this plane, but takes on the role of the forerunner of fate, the bringer of bad news, all throughout his ill-fated flight. *The Hell Warden is the strongest figure in the Nether. Watching over the souls in the hellpit, the Warden makes sure everything is well-kept and in control. *Ostarion, the Skeleton King is the tyrant ruler of the Empire of Bones, wishing to expand his kingdom through brute force and cleansing hellfire. * The icons of death, the '''Tholls' represent peaceful and baneful death. Grimsworth Tholl is the Grim Reaper, while Helen Tholl is Little Miss Death. Both are equally dangerous, yet they may be just beside you right now. 'Medium-Tier Bosses' These bosses are still very prominent figures, but are usually respawnable and doesn't have a major impact in the game's storyline. They usually show a challenge against the player, but may be easily countered through level *Abaddon, the Lord of Avernus is a spectral knight who rides on his steed to right the wrongs of his foes. If one sees him riding out in the night with sword drawn, they should have nothing to fear if they know they have done nothing to anger his House of Avernus. * Amal'Thazad is an undead spectre wrapped in the bandages that used to cover his mortal body. Amal'Thazad haunts those who visit his shrine, and his phylactery is a precious item according to magi. *Auroth, the Winter Wyvern is the undead remains of a frost dragon. Unable to rest in peace, Auroth rampages and destroys his once-loved home, and presents a dangerous threat to anyone unfortunate enough to be nearby. *Azwraith, the Phantom Lancer is a warrior that uses phantasmal essences trapped in his spear to conjure clones of himself to effectively overwhelm adversaries. *Mortred, the Phantom Assassin is a mysterious figure who kills in the name of a Veiled Oracle whose true intentions are unknown. She slays everything from a lowly beggar, to an icon of high power. *The Naga Vashj is the "Queen" of the Naga. An expert with the bow and arrow, this Naga is able to fire a flurry of magical arrows to pin down an enemy. 'Low-Tier Bosses' These bosses usually just fill out roles for quests or to serve as the "leader" of a group or race. They are the easiest and weakest bosses to kill. *The Blaze Warlock is the leader of the Ember Warlocks. Summoning fellow Warlocks or its feared Infernal Golem, it is a dangerous enemy to fight. *The Gunslinger uses his expertise of firearms to lay waste to his adversaries, no matter how many. A lot of people wonder why he never runs out of bullets, though... *The Naga Myrmidon is the alpha-male of the Naga race. Wielding a massive emerald trident, the Myrmidon maims and slays those who trespass its land. *The Necrophos is the leader of the Necrolytes. Wielding a giant Scythe of Pestillence, he rots everything around it to the core, much to his amusement. *Rikimaru, the Stealth Assassin is the best of his kind, mastering the art of stealth and deceit. *Slyrak is a dangerous fire dragon, who is sought after for his fiery blood. *Viper, the Netherdragon is a very poisonous and large species of Netherdrake. It seeks out prey and subdues them via its tissue-melting acid and paralyzing toxins.